Sting Eucliffe vs. Scissor Runner
Sting Eucliffe vs. Scissor Runner is a fight fought between Sabertooth Mage Sting Eucliffe and the Dragon Scissor Runner. Prologue At the very top of Mercurius, Hisui E. Fiore opens the Eclipse Gate,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 19 allowing seven Dragons who live four hundred years in the past to walk into the present. However, the Dragons are quickly revealed to be under the control of the Future Rogue Cheney, and are ordered by the future Shadow Dragon Slayer to kill all the Mages in Crocus; the Dragons Zirconis and Motherglare are exempted from this order, and are given different orders: kill the Mages atop Mercurius and provide transportation for Future Rogue, respectively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 9-14 With the Dragons dispersing, Sting and the rest of Sabertooth come face-to-face with the Dragon Scissor Runner and begin to mount their assault.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Page 17 Continuing their battle against Scissor Runner, Sabertooth is completely outmatched by the Dragon's raw strength, with Sting in particular remarking that Scissor Runner is a monster. Hearing Rufus state that Sting and Rogue both killed Dragons in their youth, the White Dragon Slayer corrects him by stating that what they were told was a half-truth before cursing his memory of the day he killed Weisslogia; Rogue states that Skiadrum was already on his deathbed. Sabertooth then continues their assault on Scissor Runner; Sting, perturbed by their disadvantage against the beast, worriedly remarks on the true power that a Dragon holds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 9-11 Sting then takes the offensive against the Dragon, stating that Natsu's earlier words gave him courage to protect his comrades, and pushes him back with his Holy Ray, asking Rogue to leave Scissor Runner to him so that he may assist the guilds without Dragon Slayers; Rogue agrees and leaves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 6-7 Battle With a stern look on his face, Sting runs towards the Dragon and is showered with debris.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Page 15 During the course of their battle, Sting makes an attempt to harm the Dragon, however, he fails and Scissor Runner lunges at him, prompting the White Dragon Slayer to jump into the air, thereby outmaneuvering him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 10 :The details of the rest of this battle are unknown. Aftermath Unable to defeat Scissor Runner, Sting goes on the run, eventually arriving at the location of Rogue's battle with the Dragon Levia; seeing Rogue on the ground, his head bowed before the Dragon, Sting calls out to his teammate, asking him what he's doing, surprising the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Approaching his fellow Dragon Slayer, Sting states that he'll lend a hand in defeating Rogue's Dragon, prompting Rogue to ask if Sting managed to defeat his own. Sting denies this and instead states that he brought him with him; Scissor Runner charges through a stone structure, leaving Rogue utterly shocked.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 10-11 Sting laughs at Rogue's frustration, and the man asks his partner if he thinks what he's doing is some kind of joke. Sting, however, replies that whatever happens happens and that they're teammates, all while Scissor Runner and Levia argue with each other. With a smile on his face, Sting tells Rogue to show them the power of the Twin Dragons, which, after being taken aback, he smiles to. The Twin Dragons of Sabertooth then stand back-to-back, preparing for the battle to come.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 334, Pages 11-12 Sting and Rogue then charge at Scissor Runner and Levia, signalling the start of their new battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 19 References Navigation